


games

by k102701



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan makes the worst idea ever, chan passes nnn, dont let seventeen make games, jihoon makes a big mistake, they’re all over each other lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k102701/pseuds/k102701
Summary: they fall into a game. their game.“you want to play a game?”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	games

“Checkmate!” Chan yells and flips the board over. “Haha I won!” He says and does a victory dance. Wonwoo sighs and rolls his eyes. “Chan. For the last time. Check, means that you are able to get my King. Checkmate means that you have cornered my King and there’s no way out of the situation. In your case, it was check and I could’ve won. The game wasn’t done yet.”

“Fine then.” Chan huffs and crosses his arms in disapproval. “I still won in my head.”

“That’s good for you then.” Minghao snickers and throws a book at Chan. “Hey!” Chan whines. “That hurt!” In the corner of the room next to the bookshelf, Jihoon laughs. “What are you laughing at shortie?” Chan asks. 

“Minghao. Sorry but that was pathetic. You got to do it like this.” Jihoon says and gets a book from the bookshelf. “Like what?” Chan asks genuinely scared for his life. 

“This.” Jihoon grabs the biggest book in the shelf (which was a korean-english dictionary) and throws it at Chan, but it missed his head by a centimeter. “I put all my effort in that.” Jihoon cries and sits back in the corner. 

“No Hoonie don’t cry!” Soonyoung yells and runs over to Jihoon. “That’s right you weak bitch if you cry I will punch you so hard you’re going to regret whining like the child you are.” Minghao says and puts his left fist in his right hand.

“Are we just going to ignore how BOTH Jihoon and Minghao literally just tried to kill me?” Chan yells at the four boys with him.

“Oh. Yeah I didn’t forget. I just could care less.” Wonwoo shrugs and grabs a book. “Now pick up the chess pieces you dropped.” He says and points to all the thirty-two pieces littered on the floor. “Fine.” Chan groans and starts picking up the pieces from the ground. “Suck dick assholes.”

“I love how you just assume that Soonyoung and Jihoon weren’t being really loud from their room the other night when you all were shopping for food and y’all left me to watch over them like a child’s babysitter.” Minghao says and rolls his eyes. “It was disgusting! Like can you both be horny some other time please?” Minghao complains and rants for a few minutes about how intimate the couple have been while he was at the house until something rudely interrupted him.

“We’re back virgins!” Jisoo yells and kicks open the door. “Did NO ONE HEAR MY RANT ABOUT SOONHOON THAT I DO EVERYDAY??? THEY ARE LOUD-”

“Hi Minghao!” Jun says from behind Minghao, surprising him a bit, and wraps his arms around Minghao waist and rests his chin on the boys shoulder. “Jun if you’re going to do this at least do it somewhere else.” Minghao whined and stood with his arms crossed. “Whatever hardens your dick. “Jun whispers in Minghao’s ear which causes him to turn red. “It’s ‘whatever floats your boat’ not ‘whatever hardens you dick’ Jun!” Minghao groans and rolls his eyes.

Once Minghao dragged Jun into their room, the others began discussing what they might be doing.

“They’re probably sucking their faces off right now,” Jihoon snickers. 

“I bet they already got a least a good six hickeys on each of them and that they’re already taking their pants off.” Mingyu says and laughs.

“Should we spy on them?” Wonwoo asked. “Absolutely.” Jisoo says. “Someone go to their door and call and record the noises. I also need to hear this shit live.”

“Me me!” Mingyu yells and waves his hands in the air. “Uh, anyone but Mingyu.” Jisoo continues. “Why not?” Mingyu asks and knocks down the plastic bag of food in the process if standing up.

“That’s why. Uh, Wonwoo you do it. You’re responsible I think.”

“Gee thanks,” Wonwoo says sarcastically and gets his phone and takes Mingyu’s. “Yeehaw bitches.”

“God damn they’re so loud” Jun laughs. “Like they’re going to make a plan in how to spy on us they should do it quietly.” Minghao mumbles and sat up on the bed.

“Well, lets give them what they wanted ‘cus I’m bored.” Minghao says and tilts Jun‘s chin up with his finger and kisses him. Jun gets Minghao’s hands and pins him to the headboard of the bed. But after a while he proceeds to let go and move his hands down to the others waist. And this time, Jun pulls Minghao into the kiss. 

“Holy shit Jun. Are you that needy?” Minghao asks between the kisses. “What else did they say? Ah. At least six hickeys on each of us.” Jun whispers into Minghao’s ear. “Fuck you Jun.” Minghao says and attaches his lips to Jun’s collarbone.

“You say that but you’re the one on me,” Jun says and pulls Minghao closer to him. “How many did you make so far?”

“Six.”

“Cool. Make one more because it feels good.” Jun moans and tighten his grip on Minghao’s waist. “My turn.” Jun whispers and pins Minghao to the bed and attacks his neck.

From outside of the room Wonwoo has called Jisoo’s phone to share what he was hearing live and on Mingyu’s phone he was recording what he was hearing.

“Bro they heard us!” Seungcheol yelled. “And they’re actually eating each other out!” Jeonghan squeals. “Sis turn on the video I need receipts!” Jeonghan yells knowing the two would hear him.

“Should we?” Jun asks to Minghao. “I mean we always do this while we’re drunk it’s nothing new for them so sure.” Minghao shrugs and opens the door for Wonwoo. “Come on in bitch.”

“HOLY CRAP WONWOO IS GOING IN I REPEAT WONWOO IS GOING IN!” Jisoo yells to the rest who start screaming. “Turn your video on!” Jeonghan yells at the phone. They all stare at Jisoos phone and wait for the video to turn in and once it does they see a Minghao and Jun making out on the bed. 

“Why didn’t they take off their pants yet!” Chan shrieks in disappointment. “I want to see if Minghao has a dick or not. His twink ass probably has at most two inches.” Chan says and Jihoon snorts.

“We can hear you!” Jun yells. “And Minghao’s dick isn’t two inches!” 

“I’m disappointed.” Chan sighs. “Wait- how do you know how small Hao is- DISGUSTING!”

“Whatever nasties. Wonwoo turn off the camera we’re leaving the room.” Minghao says and gets up. Wonwoo ends the call and walks out the room with Junhao who are red as hell and walk to to room where the rest are at. 

“What do you guys want to watch?” Seokmin asks all of them. “Fifty Shades of Gray.” Hansol says and smirks at Seungkwan. “Horny bitch.” Seungkwan mutters and sits on the couch with Hansol.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Seungcheol says and sits on the couch and pulls Jeonghan on his lap. “Hey angel,” He whispers in Jeonghan’s ear. “Why is everyone so freaking horny today! It’s still November!” Jeonghan says and kisses Seungcheol’s cheek.

“Not Chan. He passes NNN. He’s lonely.” Jihoon laughs and flicks Chan in the forehead. “Fuck you Jihoon. At least my boyfriend isn’t Soonyoung,”

“HEY!” Soonyoung says and walks over to Chan. “I would end you but you’re to cute.” Chan raises his eyebrow at Soonyoung. “Is it because I’m too cute or because you’re too much of a pussy?”

“Shut up Chan. Soonyoung come on.” Jihoon sighs and pulls Soonyoung onto the couch. 

“Hey Jisoo-”

“No Seokmin I won’t eat you out right now come and sit down.” Jisoo says and pats the spot next to him on the couch. “We can do that later.” He winks at Seokmin causing him to turn red. “S-shut up.”

All thirteen of them sit on the couch while Minghao pulls up the movie on the tv. “Sorry to disappoint but for some reasons Fifty Shades isn’t working so what else do you want to watch?” 

“Horror.”

“Thriller.”

“There’s this one movie I watched like a few years ago. It’s called The Boy or something.” Seokmin says. “It was kinda scary.”

“Sure then.” Minghao puts the movie on the tv and sits next to Jun.

After the movie ends half of them have their eyes wide open or are still calm.

“That movie was pathetic.” Jihoon says and rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t even that scary.”

“I agree with Jihoon.” Minghao says. “The only interesting part was when we found out that the boy was still living in the house.”

“It was scary!” Seungkwan, who was clinging onto Chan and Hansol, yelled. “Like did she not get the hint when they asked her to fucking babysit a doll?! Like sis I’m broke too but if someone asked me to do that I will run!”He screams. 

“But like that guy who broke the doll really asked for it. Like the girl warned you!” Jun says frustrated. “He’s an asshole.”

“Why are you guys so frustrated over a movie?” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan, who is currently cuddling Seungcheol, probably from fear but who knows, rolls his eyes at them. “Pathetic.” 

"Why don't we make our own game?" Mingyu suggests. "Sure. But what kind of game do we make it?" Seokmin asks, genuinely intrigued with the idea of making a game.

"A puzzle. No. A horror game." Wonwoo says and appears out of nowhere. "Holy macaroNi! Wonwoo where did you come from?!" Mingyu yells and falls off the couch. "I was right next to you dummy." He says and pulls Mingyu back onto he couch to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What they hell both of you are so cute." Jisoo coos at the sight and Seokmin pulls Jisoo into his arms. "But you're cuter."

"And y'all haven't fucked yet?!" Seungkwan points out. "Freaking virgins."

"You sound really confident about that Boo." Jisoo says. "Should we ruin his pride?" He asks and looks at Seokmin. "Nah."

"Freaking non virgins-"

"Okay so what should the game be?" Jihoon interrupts and rests his head on Soonyoungs shoulder.

"There should be stages!"

"And scary stuff!"

"Yes. That's smart. But how would it be played?"

"I have an idea!" Chan gasps and stands up. He grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and draws a big rectangle that was sectioned into multiple squares. "Each stage will be like a mission. But like a really intense mission. Example, Stage one would be to go out in public and kill someone. Number two, rob a place. Number three, sneak into a closed building and get to the roof. Number four and so on."

"Since when were you this smart?" Seungcheol asks. "Since forever."

"My baby is growing up!" Jeonghan squeals and squishes Chan's cheeks. "Don't do that it hurts!" He whines and rubs his cheeks. "Sorry!" Jeonghan quickly rushes to the other room to get all their medicine and bandages and does not hesitate to smother Chan's face in it.

"Jeonghan he's suffocating!" Seungcheol yells and takes all the bandages off Chan's face.

"Is that what mummies feel like?" The young boy asked astonished. "No Chan. Mummies are dead. Therefore they can't feel anything." Soonyoung corrects Chan and the look on his face said I'm smarter and better than you. Ha. Soonyoung turns to Jihoon and asks quickly, "Did I sound smart?" 

"Yes Soonyoung you sounded very smart." Jihoon grins and pats Soonyoung's cheeks. 

"Gosh. Are all you guys like sexually frustrated or something because y'all are acting real lovey and stuff." Jeonghan pinches his nose and pretends to throw up at the sight of all the couples. "I can't believe Chan isn't dating someone though! He's so cute and amazing!" Jeonghan continues to shower the young boy with endless compliments until one of the boys cough as a sign to tell Jeonghan to stop. 

"Anyways, that game idea is cool! Jihoon can you make a game of it?" Seungcheol asks the short but very smart boy. "I mean sure a bitch was already making it as we speak and it's.... Done!" He turns his computer to show off his creation proudly for all his friends to see. Now it may have some problems so don't expect it to be amazing."

"Thank you Jihoonie!" Soonyoung squeals and brings Jihoon into a tight embrace. "Yeah yeah get off of me Soonyoung." Jihoon scolds and pushes Soonyoung off of him. “We can play the game tomorrow.” Jihoon yawns and stretches his legs across the couch most of the group were sitting on. “Let’s go to sleep.” 

“Okay!” The eleven other boys make their way to their room while Soonyoung stays and hugs Jihoon on the couch. “You’re so cute Jihoonie~” Soonyoung coos and Jihoon mumbles a small shut up back. 

“I’m carrying you back to our room.” Soonyoung laughs and carries the exhausted boy bridal style in his arms and places him gently on the bed. 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> so the idea for each level so far is (probably change a bit but okay):
> 
> one: sneak into a closed building and get to the roof  
> two: break into a house  
> three: make a false police call or report  
> four: rob a place  
> five: go out in public and kill someone  
> six: one of you will reveal yourselves to the public. choose who.  
> seven: flee the country. change your name. but leave behind all your belongings  
> eight: the rest get stuck in a department store (ex, home depot) with someone that is trying to kill you. if you escape you win.
> 
> i also made some mistakes sO o-0


End file.
